1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to online video conferencing software that simulates the bedside reading of a digital picture book to a child by a parent or relative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents who are compelled by professional and business obligations to travel frequently often find themselves unable to interact meaningfully with their children while separated from them. This separation can be a source of anxiety, distress, and depression for both parents and children alike.
While parents often attempt to mitigate the effects of this parental separation with phone calls and/or written correspondence with their children, parents find that their younger children lack the communicative abilities to carry on consequential, memorable or emotive exchanges through the strictly written and oral mediums currently available to them.
Parents separated by great distances from their children wish to have the same ability while separated that they have with their children when present: the ability make use of picture books and visual props to interact interpersonally with their children in a relaxed environment, as many parents enjoy before bedtime.